


Something is Not Right

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Family is Everything [10]
Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Appendicitis, Drama, Family, Fatherhood, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Parenthood, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Francine is sick, but it's not just a regular old cold. But they can get through this... They think.





	

Frankie had finished getting dressed when he noticed he that he hadn't heard a peep from Francine all morning, which was deniably odd. He went downstairs and it was just as quiet down there and Francine's door was shut. Going over he wrapped on it lightly, "Francine? Are you up? It's almost time for school-"

 

He heard something muffled, "Francine honey? Can I come in?" 

 

"Daddy...." Francine's voice sounded very weak.

 

Frankie pushed the door opened to see Francine half dressed, her cheeks looked red and all around she looked miserable. "Honey you don't look so good," Frankie noted.

 

"My tummy hurts," Francine replied.

 

Frankie went and put his hand to her forehead, it felt very warm, "Okay, I think you are staying home from school."

 

"But I have a project-"

 

"I'll call the school," Frankie decided, "why don't you put your pajamas back on and get some rest? I'll check on you later."

 

"Okay," Francine sighed.

 

Frankie exited her room and remain calm, but he couldn't help but worry because she really didn't look well at all.

 

"Where's Francine?" Bob asked as he came down the stairs.

 

"She's sick," Frankie informed him, "she went back to sleep."

 

A look of worry crossed Bob's face, "Do you want me to stay home?"

 

Frankie shook his head, "No, you go to work and I'll stay with her, I think it's just a stomach bug."

 

"Your words don't match your face," Bob glanced at Frankie, "you're worried."

 

"I can't help it," Frankie sighed, "she looks awful, and I think she has a fever-"

 

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Bob took Frankie's hand, "I can call the studio and-"

 

"Bob it's fine," Frankie replied, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

 

"Yeah?" Bob, “You sure?”

 

“I’ll be fine, and Francine will be fine,” Frankie nodded.

 

“Call if you need anything-”

 

“Bobby,” Frankie laughed slightly, “go, you’ve gotta get to work.”

 

“Fine,” Bob smiled, “I’ll see you when I get back.”

 

Frankie gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he him out the door, and once he did the anxiety returned. For his sanity, he went and checked on Francine only to find her sleeping, it wasn’t the most sound of sleeps but at least she seemed a little better. He quietly shut the door and went about trying to find anything he could do to keep himself from thinking too much about Francine.

 

He’s just started making some soup that she could have something to eat when she did get up, and the phone started ringing. Frankie put the lid on the pot and grabbed the phone, “Bobby you didn’t need to call everything is fine.”

 

“Frankie?”

 

“Oh hi Mom,” Frankie sighed.

 

“What’s wrong honey? You sound stressed.” He could hear her concern through the phone.

 

“It’s Francine, she’s got some sort of stomach bug I think,” Frankie answered.

 

“You going to take her to the doctor?” His mother pressed.

 

“I don’t know yet,” Frankie sighed, “right now she’s asleep, and I’m making some soup-”

 

“Make sure she stays hydrated-”

 

“I know Ma,” Frankie replied.

 

“And check on her every couple of hours-”

 

“Mom I know-”

 

“And you should probably put a trash can beside her bed, just in case she throws up-”

 

This was something that Frankie hadn’t thought of and now that he was it did make sense, just in case it did get worse than just a stomachache. “Thanks Mom.”

 

“I hope she feels better,” Mrs. Castelluccio replied.

 

“You and me both,” Frankie nodded, “bye Mom-” he then noticed the soup was about to boil over so quickly he grabbed the lid and turned down the heat. Exhaling he placed the phone back on the cradle and set about doing just as his mother suggested, he took the trash out of the trash can in the living room and relined it with a clean bag. He then went to put it in Francine’s room setting it right beside her bed.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Sorry sweetie, did I wake you?” Frankie spoke quietly.

 

Francine shook her head, “My tummy really hurts,” she frowned.

 

“I know honey,” Frankie wished that he could do more, “want a glass of water?”

 

Francine nodded her head slowly.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

Frankie went to get her water, when he came back he noticed that the redness on her cheeks seemed to have worsened and she looked to be on the verge of tears.

 

Frankie set the glass on her nightstand, “Francine?”

 

“My tummy hurts really, really bad,” Francine furrowed her brow, “and I think that I’m gonna-” 

 

Frankie realized what she was trying to get at and quickly got her the trash can, Francine coughed and retched up the contents of her stomach and tears were falling down her face. She was breathing rapidly and Frankie rubbed her back hoping that she would calm down, “Are you done?”

 

Francine shook her head, “I still feel icky-”

 

“Okay,” Frankie decided, “you think we can get you to the bathroom?”

 

Francine shrugged miserably. 

 

“Alright, well let’s try.” 

 

He helped her out of bed and slowly guided her to the bathroom, her breathing still heavy.

 

“Daddy…”

 

Frankie walked her over to the toilet where she started to throw up yet again, but she hadn’t eaten anything since the night before so it didn’t long for it to become dry heaving. Frankie set on the cold tile floor beside her, he grabbed some toilet paper so she could wipe off her mouth. Francine’s breathing slowed and she lay her head on Frankie’s chest as continued to rub her back. He paused only to touch his hand to her forehead noting that he and Bob should probably invest in thermometer. He quickly drew it away, “Honey you’re burning up,” he muttered immediately regretting his choice of words when he saw the look of fear in Francine’s blue eyes.

 

“It’s okay,” Frankie added, “but I’m think that we should probably take you to the doctor.”

 

\----------

 

“So you’ve brought her in for stomach pains?” The doctor asked.

 

Francine clutched onto Murphy tightly as Frankie stood beside her to try and keep her calm. 

 

“And she’s been throwing up and has a fever,” Frankie explained.

 

"Okay," the doctor said, "I'm pretty sure I know what this is, but I'll have to do a quick exam first. Alright Francine?"

 

The girl nodded, her face scrunched with pain as she followed the instructions to measure her height and weight. Her breathing was labored when the doctor checked it and listened to her heart. 

 

"Can you tell me where it hurts the most?" the doctor asked. 

 

"My tummy," replied Francine, wrapping her arms around herself. 

 

"Where exactly?"

 

Francine pointed to her lower right abdomen and the doctor nodded. 

 

"Lie back on the exam table for me," the doctor said soothingly. When Francine complied, he pressed gently on that part of her abdomen and Francine whimpered in pain and tensed. 

 

"Almost finished," the doctor promised as he pulled a small cart from the corner of the room over to the exam table. 

 

"This is called an ultrasound machine," the doctor explained, "I'm going to use it to see inside your tummy."

 

Frankie watched, wringing his hands, as the pediatrician pushed Francine's shirt up to spread the ultrasound gel. 

 

"See here," he said, turning the screen so that Frankie could see, "That's Francine's appendix. It's quite inflamed. We're not looking at a code red situation right now, but it's definitely heading in that direction so I'd like to get her into the operating room as soon as I can."

 

"Daddy..." Francine whimpered.

 

"It's gonna be okay," Frankie brushed away her tears.

 

Frankie was certain that the more they waited the more nervous Francine would be, but there was nothing to be done.

 

"I'm scared," Framcine whispered.

 

"I know, I know," Frankie replied trying to not let his own fears surface, "but they're going to make you better, I promise. They'll have you fall asleep and when you wake you'll be all better and Papa will be here too, okay?"

 

"Okay," Francine sniffled

 

He sat with her, stroking Francine's hair gently until the nurse came to help take her to surgery. Despite all the reassurances, Frankie couldn't stop the terrified fluttering of his heart as Francine was taken away. He went to the waiting room and pulled out his phone to call Bob. 

 

Frankie paced back and forth as the phone ring, “Pick up, pick up,” he muttered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Oh thank god,” Frankie sighed.

 

“Frankie? What’s up,” Bob asked.

 

“Bobby…” Frankie paused, “don’t freak out but I’m at the hospital.”

 

“Okay,” Bob sounded hesitant, “how am I not supposed to freak out when you tell me you’re at the hospital? What’s wrong?”

 

“I took Francine to the doctor, she has appendicitis and now she’s in surgery,” Frankie supplied.

 

“That’s it I’m coming,” Bob replied.

 

“No, Bobby…” Frankie tried to protest.

 

“Frankie, please, I’m just as worried as you are about Francine,” Bob responded, “let me come and we can deal with this together.”

 

“Okay,” Frankie replied.

 

“I’ll see you soon, alright?”

 

\----------

 

"There you are," Bob dashed into the waiting room, "how is she?"

 

"I haven't heard anything yet," Frankie sighed, "but they caught it before it burst so they think she can go home in a couple of days."

 

"Frankie, what are you doing here?" 

 

Frankie looked to see his Aunt Dizzy walking towards him wearing Peanuts scrubs, how could he have forgotten that she worked here? 

 

Bob glanced at Frankie with confusion as he watched the nurse approach them, "Who's that?"

 

"My Aunt Desiree," Frankie replied.

 

"I'm always afraid of running into family here," Desiree sighed, "but you're in the waiting room, so what's going on?"

 

"Francine," Frankie began although he wasn't sure how much Desiree knew about her, “my daughter, she has appendicitis.”

 

“Oh,” Desiree frowned, “that’s no fun.”

 

"She's in surgery now," continued Frankie, "with Dr. Daniels."

 

Desiree obviously heard the worry in Frankie's voice and noticed the way Bob took a subtle step closer to him. 

 

"I know Dr. Daniels," she said reassuringly, "I've worked with him for years. Your daughter is in very good hands."

 

"Thanks Dizzy," Frankie sighed as he felt Bob take his hand.

 

"Everything is going to be fine," Bob whispered.

 

They did not know how much time had passed it Frankie decided to ease the waiting by taking a brief walk and getting some coffee.

 

Of course it was while Frankie was gone that the doctor stepped out into the waiting room.

 

"Frankie Castelluccio?"

 

Sending a glance towards the hallway Frankie had disappeared down, Bob went up to the doctor. 

 

"How is she?" he asked. 

 

"I'm sorry," Dr. Daniels said, "Who are you?"

 

"Bob, Bob Gaudio. Please, how's Francine? Can I see her?"

 

"Are you related to the patient?" the doctor asked. 

 

Bob was starting to get a bit frustrated, "Her father is my partner, we've been together for years. How is our daughter doing?"

 

The doctor's apologetic look told Bob enough even before he spoke, "I'm very sorry Mr. Gaudio, but since you don't technically have any familial connection with the patient I can't release any information."

 

"She calls me papa," said Bob, nearly pleading, his heart felt like it was clenched tightly in a vice, "I don't need details, just tell me she's okay."

 

"I'm sorry sir-"

 

It was then Frankie returned with a cup of coffee in hand, "Bobby? What's going on?"

 

"I wouldn't know," Bob said with frustration. 

 

Frankie slid his hand into Bob's threading their fingers together.

 

"I really am sorry," Dr. Daniels said, "I couldn't say anything about Francine's status to someone not directly related."

 

"I'm here now," said Frankie, "so how is our daughter?"

 

Bob appreciated the extra emphasis Frankie put on "our" and he gave Frankie's hand a thankful squeeze. 

 

"She's out of surgery, everything was fine and she'll be alright," Dr. Daniel's replied, "you'll be able to see her in a bit."

 

Frankie let out a sigh of relief and sagged slightly against Bob. 

 

"And will I be allowed in?" Bob asked, trying to ignore he slight tremor in his voice at the thought of being denied entrance to Francine's room. 

 

"Yes," Frankie said resolutely, "Of course you will."

 

\----------

 

“Daddy?” Francine called out when she saw her father come into the room.

 

“How are you feeling?” Frankie asked.

 

“Better,” Francine smiled weakly, “is Papa here?”

 

“I’m here,” Bob entered the room closely behind Frankie.

 

"See? Just like I promised," Frankie smiled as he bent over to kiss her forehead.

"Can I go home now?" Francine asked.

 

"Soon," said Frankie, brushing Francine's hair away from face, "Bobby why don't you stay here and I'll go see what I can find out."

 

Francine reached out her hand in Bob's direction, making a grabbing motion. Bob gave her a smile and went over to the bed.

 

"I'm so glad you're feeling better sweetie," Bob took hold of Francine's small hand.

 

"I was scared," admitted Francine softly. 

 

"It's okay to be scared," Bob told her, "I was pretty scared and you know what?"

 

"What?"

 

"I think that daddy was scared too."

 

"Daddy doesn't get scared," Francine said. 

 

Bob chuckled, "Everybody gets scared sometimes. Especially about something or someone that they love."

 

Francine began to smile, when Frankie came back into the room.

 

"Well?" Bob asked.

 

"Not yet," Frankie sighed, "they want to keep her for the night-"

 

Once again fear flickered in Francine's eyes, "Daddy don't leave!"

 

"I'm not," Frankie assured her, "My aunt works at this hospital and she told me that she'd make sure I could stay here overnight."

 

"Papa too?" asked Francine, turning her gaze back to Bob, "Right?"

 

What with the whole issue with releasing information to him, Bob was honestly not sure if he would be allowed to stay.

 

"I'll try-"

 

"Yes," Frankie cut him off, "Papa too."

 

"Frankie," Bob said softly, giving Francine's hand a squeeze before getting up and walking over to his partner, "We don't know that-"

 

"I'll make it happen," Frankie told him firmly.

 

Bob smiled, "Okay," he took Frankie's hand in his, "I believe you."

 

"You'd better," Frankie grinned.

 

Frankie lifted Bob's hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

 

"How are we doing in here?" Dr. Daniels asked as he stepped into the room.

 

"Good," Frankie replied.

 

"And how are you feeling Francine?" Dr. Daniels took the seat beside her.

 

"Still hurts a little," Francine told him. 

 

"And that's perfectly normal," assured the doctor, "I'll have a nurse come and bring you some Tylenol."

 

"Okay," Francine nodded slowly.

 

"And if it all works out you can go home tomorrow," Dr. Daniels added.

 

Francine's nod became more vigorous at that and the doctor laughed. 

 

"You were very brave today," said Dr. Daniels, "I'm sure that your dads are very proud of you."

 

"We are," Bob interjected.

 

"Well if that's all then I'll continue on my way and you can get some rest," Dr. Daniels got to his feet.

 

He shook both Frankie and Bob's hands before leaving. With all the excitement of the day and despite the fact that she'd recently spent an hour or so under anesthesia, Francine's eyelids were drooping.

 

It didn't take long for her to be asleep as her dads looked down at her lovingly, because for now it was all going to be okay.


End file.
